Seducing you
by Noisel
Summary: Relacja "uczeń-mistrz" już nie wystarcza dla Genosa. Młody cyborg jednak nie wie, w jaki sposób może ją zmienić, dlatego korzysta... z internetu. Czy wyniknie z tego coś dobrego? /SaiGenos


**A/N:** Za bardzo się wkręciłam w ten fandom. A że widziałam ostatnio za dużo GenoSai, to się wyładowałam poniżej (pomińmy trudności w pisaniu po polsku, gdy się czytało 176398601 fanfików po angielsku). Tak, mam obsesję na punkcie głupkowatego uke Genosa i dominującego Saitamy. Nie lubię, gdy jest odwrotnie. If you disagree, fight me N_N

* * *

\- Genos.

Cyborg nieznacznie drgnął na dźwięk swojego imienia, a długopis, którym właśnie notował kolejne, ważne informacje z całego dnia, zatrzymał się nad prawie zapisaną kartką. Złote tęczówki powędrowały w stronę przedpokoju, gdzie Saitama-sensei najwidoczniej szykował się do wyjścia.

\- Sensei?

\- Idę do Kinga po więcej gier – odparł leniwie Saitama, sięgając po kurtkę. Późna jesień zawitała w Mieście Z w ubiegłym tygodniu, przynosząc ze sobą zimny wiatr i więcej opadów deszczu.

\- Rozumiem. Moje dane wskazują na obecność promocji ryżu w markecie na twojej trasie, Saitama-sensei, dlatego jeśli życzysz sobie towarzystwa i jakiejkolwiek pomocy z mojej strony, mogę przerwać pisanie i wyruszyć z tobą po gry i-

\- Nie, Genos. Chcę się tylko przejść, niedługo wrócę.

Po tych słowach dało się słyszeć odgłos zamykanych drzwi, a chwilę później w niewielkim mieszkaniu zaległa cisza, wypełniona jedynie cichym szumem, dobiegającym z rdzenia Genosa. Cyborg odwrócił wzrok w stronę zeszytu, kiedy nie mógł już wyczuć obecności Saitamy w budynku i jego pobliżu. Był pewien, że jego mistrz nie zachowywał się swobodnie i naturalnie, co tylko spotęgowało rosnące uczucie niepokoju w metalowym sercu Genosa. Sensei powinien zareagować na jakąkolwiek wyprzedaż, powinien też upomnieć blondyna, by wypowiadał swoje myśli w mniej niż dwudziestu słowach.

 _Godzina_ _siedemnasta pięćdziesiąt trzy_ _, Saitama-sensei udał się na spacer._ Genos powrócił do notowania ze skupieniem wymalowanym na twarzy. _Szybki skan, który udało mi się zrobić wykazał odrobinę przyśpieszone tętno i trochę wyższą temperaturę ciała. Jego wspaniała aparycja prezentowała się nieco inaczej. Śmiem wnioskować, iż mistrz potrzebował chwili ciszy, aby przemyśleć zapewne istotne kwestie._ Cyborg przestał pisać, mając wrażenie, że tym razem próbuje wmówić sobie coś, co nie miało żadnego związku z sytuacją. Saitama-sensei przez większość dnia był mniej rozmowny (nierzadko się to zdarza, jednak blondyn był przekonany, że ten rodzaj milczenia różni się od zwykłego milczenia), reagował też gwałtowniej na... każdy bliższy kontakt fizyczny.

Metalowe palce zacisnęły się na długopisie, który jedynie cudem jeszcze nie pękł na pół. Niesamowicie sfrustrowany Genos odniósł wrażenie, że jego obwody powoli zaczynają się nagrzewać. Ostrożnie odłożył zgięty cienkopis, postawił łokcie na stoliku i zażenowany schował twarz w dłoniach, po raz pierwszy uświadamiając sobie, jak wyglądały jego ostatnie dni z Saitamą-sensei. Odkąd przestał dostrzegać jakąkolwiek granicę między niewyobrażalnym podziwem i szacunkiem a romantycznymi uczuciami, nic nie przychodziło łatwo. Na początku, owszem, cyborg starał się nie stwarzać pozorów, jednak tydzień po tygodniu znajdował siebie w coraz większym potrzasku. Z trudem kontrolował swoje odruchy, które powoli wymykały się spod kontroli. Tak jak dzisiaj, gdy wiedziony tajemniczym odruchem dotknął policzka Saitamy-sensei z wytłumaczeniem, że mistrz sprawiał wrażenie zmarzniętego.

\- Czyżby sensei domyślił się? Ma dosyć? Zastanawia się, jak taktownie wyprosić mnie z mieszkania? Rozumiem, jego szlachetność nie pozwala mu na zranienie moich uczuć...

Nim Genos zdążył się zorientować, w małym salonie zawisła mgła, która wskazywała na zbytnie przegrzanie się czujników. Z jego klatki piersiowej dobiegał jeszcze głośniejszy szum, kiedy nieszczęśliwie zakochany cyborg próbował opracować plan skutecznego zbliżenia się do Saitamy. Nie pomogło przygotowywanie dzień w dzień ulubionych potraw mistrza, witanie go z szerokim uśmiechem po dłuższej nieobecności czy bezinteresowne kupowanie jego ulubionych mang.

\- To za mało... - wymamrotał do siebie, czując kolejny przypływ odwagi. Nie podda się tak łatwo.

Uspokajając buzujące w nim emocje i poprawiając stan pracy swojego rdzenia, pozbył się mgły z pokoju i otworzył laptopa. Jeśli nie może dotrzeć do serca mistrza swoimi metodami, musi zasięgnąć rady i zdobyć więcej informacji na temat... No właśnie? Uwodzenia..?

Genos uczuł gorąc wstępujący na jego policzki, który nie byłby możliwy, gdyby doktor Kuseno nie zainstalował takiej opcji w nowym ciele blondyna. Młody cyborg nie popierał modyfikacji ze względu na jeszcze większy dyskomfort. Niekontrolowanie dostawał rumieńców, gdy tylko Saitama-sensei pochwalił go po udanej walce lub gdy po prostu zaglądał przez jego ramię podczas gotowania obiadu, aby wyrazić podziw dla umiejętności kulinarnych swojego ucznia, który... musiał wyglądać naprawdę żałośnie z zaczerwienioną twarzą.

\- Jak skutecznie uwieść swojego partnera – przeczytał na głos, zaraz przełykając ślinę. Tego właśnie szukał. - Jedną z klasycznych metod jest przebranie się w coś, co należy do naszego obiektu westchnień. To go niewątpliwie zaskoczy. Efektywność diametralnie wzrośnie, jeśli ubranie będzie opięte, co tym samym uwydatni walory naszego ciała i zdecydowanie przyciągnie uwagę.

Genos zatrzymał się, biorąc głęboki oddech i ignorując wydobywającą się z niego – znowu – parę. Pomysł niewątpliwie był godny wypróbowania, jednak... Jakie walory miało jego ciało? Poza ludzko wyglądającą twarzą (wszystko dzięki kochanemu doktorowi Kuseno), składał się z samych metalowych części, które robiły z niego cyborga walczącego ze złem, a nie młodego, zdesperowanego nastolatka, próbującego zdobyć względy swojego mistrza. Co jednak szkodziło spróbować?

Nawet świadomość możliwości wykopania go z mieszkania nie powstrzymała Genosa od otworzenia komody z ubraniami Saitamy.

Pierwsza, świeżo wyprana i równo złożona zaledwie tego poranka koszulka mistrza wylądowała w dłoniach cyborga, który z przygryzioną wargą poddawał ubranie analizie, rozkładając je w powietrzu przed sobą. Po dokładnie przeprowadzonym skanie, dane wykazały nieodpowiedni rozmiar koszulki, tym samym nie spełniając podstawowego założenia. Genos potrzebował czegoś bardziej przylegającego, jednak ponowne zajrzenie do komody potwierdziło jego obawę. Saitama-sensei nie posiadał czegoś takiego.

A przynajmniej, do takiego wniosku doszedł blondyn. Jakaś tajemnicza siła skłoniła go jednak do zajrzenia w każdy zakątek komody, a wtedy... znalazł to, czego szukał. Czarna, wciśnięta w kąt koszulka z długimi rękawami nie wyglądała na rzecz, którą mógłby nosić mistrz. Ubranie niewątpliwie pachniało jak sensei, mimo iż Genos nigdy nie widział by nosił on coś podobnego. Rejestr podpowiedział blondynowi, że ubranie spełnia wszelkie wymagania. Niewiele myśląc, młody cyborg ściągnął swoją wygodną bluzę bez rękawów i nałożył na siebie czarną koszulkę.  
Przynajmniej próbował.

\- Zbyt ciasna – syknął Genos, czując lekki dyskomfort. Bał się jakkolwiek poruszyć szerokimi ramionami, by przypadkiem nie porwać ubrania.

Pomimo szybkiego obejrzenia się i stwierdzenia, że w stu procentach wykonał zalecenie wyczytane w internecie, cyborg nie był przekonany. Czy zwykła koszulka mistrza nie byłaby wystarczająca?

Nim jednak Genos zdołał rozważyć plusy i minusy każdego z ubrań, jego system słuchowy wykrył w okolicach budynku kroki Saitamy-sensei. Cyborg spanikował. Jak wiele czasu musiało minąć, podczas gdy on bujał w obłokach i zajmował się samymi głupotami? Teraz miał dokładnie dwie minuty i pięćdziesiąt dwie sekundy do konfrontacji z mistrzem, nie posiadając chociażby jednej wymówki. Jego sztuczne serce zaczęło szumieć jeszcze głośniej, gdy gorączkowo próbował obmyślić jakiś plan. Minuta i dwadzieścia siedem sekund...

Niewiele myśląc (rzeczywiście **nie** myśląc), Genos dopadł wszystkie swoje koszulki i bluzy, by chwilę później zabrać je do łazienki i... bez mrugnięcia okiem i jakiegokolwiek przywiązania, spalić je na popiół. Nie uświadomił sobie jednak w porę, że masowe zniknięcie jego ubrań jest co najmniej dziwne i pozostawia jeszcze więcej pytań. Saitama był już pod drzwiami, powoli je otwierając i witając się krótkim:

\- Wróciłem.

Dało się słyszeć szelest reklamówek odłożonych na podłogę, co oznaczało, że mistrz mimo wszystko skorzystał z informacji blondyna i udał się do marketu. Genos szybko wrócił do salonu, wciąż uważając, by nie rozerwać ciasnego ubrania. Szczęśliwie, po ostatniej utracie rąk doktor Kuseno dał mu inne, nieco mniejsze. Z poprzednimi, które w ramionach były zdecydowanie szersze, nie poradziłby sobie z misją zdobycia Saitamy-sensei.

\- Witaj w domu, sensei. Moje dane sugerują, że wróciłeś nieco wcześnie – zauważył cyborg po ciepłym powitaniu, stresując się z każdą sekundą. Mistrz jeszcze na niego nie spojrzał.

\- Ah, dziwnym trafem nie zastałem Kinga w do... Co to za zapach? - zapytał zdziwiony, nareszcie się prostując i dostrzegając Genosa. - Ej, dlaczego masz to na sobie?

Saitama-sensei marszczył brwi i bezceremonialnie wskazywał palcem na cyborga, który mógłby właśnie dostać palpitacji serca, gdyby jakiekolwiek miał. Jego wszystkie mechanizmy raz jeszcze zaczęły się nagrzewać, wysyłając parę przez otwory wentylacyjne. Twarz zachował jednak kamienną.

Czerwoną twarz.

\- Moje ubrania uległy nagłej eksterminacji, sensei.

\- Huh?

\- Mój system wykrył nieznany błąd i spowodował awarię, gdy zajmowałem się sprzątaniem mieszkania, zwiększając temperaturę moich przewodów i powodując niekontrolowaną eksplozję, która szczęśliwie nie przyniosła większych szkód.

\- Ale...

\- Pozwoliłem sobie na pożyczenie nieużywanej przez ciebie koszulki, Saitama-sensei, proszę wybaczyć mi moją zuchwałość.

\- Aha...

Zapadło obustronne milczenie, wypełnione jedynie cichym wirowaniem, dobiegającym z klatki piersiowej cyborga. Genos próbował utrzymać kontakt wzrokowy ze swoim mistrzem, który niespodziewanie zmył z twarzy całe zdziwienie i konsternację, radykalnie zmieniając jej wyraz. Wydawał się uważnie studiować wzrokiem blondyna od stóp po głowę, zatrzymując się raczej na czarnym, opiętym ubraniu. Cyborg odniósł wrażenie, że jego jeden kącik ust uniósł się lekko do góry, jednak nie miał czasu na dokładniejszą analizę, gdy sensei niespodziewanie ruszył ku niemu, poważniejszy z każdym kolejnym krokiem.

\- Niczego mi nie ułatwiasz, _Genos.  
_

Sposób, w jaki Saitama wymawiał jego imię, mógłby nawet spalić go od środka.

Młody cyborg nie zdążył wykrztusić choćby jednego słowa zapytania, gdy silne ręce mistrza zdążyły go pochwycić i popchnąć na ścianę. Saitama oparł dłoń na prawo od głowy blondyna, który znalazł siebie w potrzasku. Baza danych poinformowała go o coraz większym stopniu przegrzania.

\- Nie rozumiem, sensei – odpowiedział, nie będąc pewien zamiarów swojego mistrza. Czyżby był zły? A może...

Uśmiech wpłynął na twarz Saitamy, eliminując z niej całą powagę. Ciepłe spojrzenie jego brązowych oczu mogło roztopić Genosa w każdej chwili. Było w nich coś innego – coś, co dawało blondynowi nadzieję. Widok przystojnej twarzy mistrza tuż przed nim pozbawił go tchu.

\- Nie? A dlaczego masz na sobie moją starą koszulkę? - zapytał Saitama, zniżając swój głos i pochylając się nad cyborgiem.

Prąd, przypominający dreszcz, przebiegł po obwodach Genosach.

\- Już to wyjaśniłem... sensei.

\- Nie zapomniałeś czegoś dodać?

\- Nie... nie wydaje mi się.

Druga, wolna dłoń Saitamy sięgnęła do klatki piersiowej blondyna i popukała miejsce, w którym znajdowało się jego serce Przesunął palcami po czarnym materiale ubrania, kierując je wyżej, w stronę obsydianowej szyi. Cyborg ciężko przełknął ślinę, czując jak kolejna fala gorąca zalewa jego policzki i cały system, gdy twarz mistrza raz jeszcze spoważniała, a brązowe oczy nie oderwały się choćby na chwilę od tych złotych. Nawet nie spostrzegł kiedy odległość między nimi diametralnie zmalała, mieszając ich niespokojne oddechy.

\- S-sensei.

\- _Genos._

Gdy Saitama objął jego syntetyczną twarz ciepłą dłonią, ich usta były już połączone. Pierwszy pocałunek był niepewny, jakby obaj próbowali odnaleźć właściwy rytm. Genos zacisnął dłonie na szerokich plecach swojego mistrza i westchnął, gdy ten przygryzł jego dolną wargę. Zupełnie nowe i wspaniałe doznania, które odbierał przez zainstalowane receptory czucia, pozbawiały go tchu, jednak gdy Saitama objął go w pasie, nie pozostawiając między ich ciałami żadnej przerwy i kiedy wplótł palce w potargane blond włosy, pogłębiając pocałunek, z gardła Genosa wydobył się stłumiony jęk. Przez jego ciało przebiegła kolejna fala dreszczy, diametralnie podnosząc temperaturę wszystkich mechanizmów.

\- Saitama-sensei...

\- Hm?

Cyborg odchylił głowę, by mistrz mógł dostać się wargami do jego szyi. Kolejny obłok pary opuścił otwory wentylacyjne, zagęszczając unoszącą się w powietrzu mgłę, której żaden z nich nie zdołał zauważyć. Czerwony teraz rdzeń blondyna przypominał dźwiękiem nie warkot, a jakby mruczenie kota.

\- Niefortunnie moje obwody uległy drastycznemu nagrzaniu, co w najgorszym przypadku przeładuje mój system i spali czarną koszulkę, jeśli-

\- Nigdy jej nie lubiłem – przerwał Saitama, gryząc metalową szyję. Genos odebrał komunikat o pojawieniu się uszkodzeń, które nie były teraz istotne. - A przynajmniej nie na sobie.

Blondyn przytaknął cicho, uznając za niemożliwe wykrztuszenie z siebie chociaż jednego słowa, kiedy jego mistrz ścieżką pocałunków zawędrował do zaczerwienionego i gorącego policzka. Jedna z dłoni ponownie przesunęła się w stronę szyi i znalazła przewód, muskając go palcami. Genos jęknął, zaciskając ręce na ramionach Saitamy. Nagłe doznanie wywołało awarię.

\- Hej, co miałeś na myśli, mówiąc „przeładuje mój system"? - zapytał nagle Saitama, nic nie rozumiejąc z bełkotu blondyna.

Odpowiedział mu dziwny trzask, który dobiegł z rdzenia cyborga.

\- Co do chole... Genos?!

* * *

Saitama zajrzał przez metalowe ramię, starając się rozczytać notatki Genosa. Blondyn próbował skupić się na spisaniu zebranych danych, nie myśląc o swoim położeniu. Siedział między nogami mistrza, który leniwie wodził dłońmi po szumiącej cicho klatce piersiowej.

 _Operacja „Obcisła Koszulka"_ _powiodła się w dziewięćdziesięciu procentach_ _. Niekorzystnie dla całej sytuacji, mój rejestr uznał czyny Saitamy-sensei za potencjalne zagrożenie dla wszystkich mechanizmów, co spowodowało zaburzenia systemu i-_

\- Ej, Genos. Skąd ten cały pomysł?

\- Proszę?

\- Co za operacja „Obcisła Koszulka"?

\- Znalazłem ją wczoraj w internecie, sensei. Nie przewidziałem jednak, że jej efektywność wyłączy mój system. Jest mi naprawdę przyk-

\- Nah. Chyba musimy ograniczyć twój czas w internecie.

\- Rozumiem...

Saitama westchnął i oparł czoło na ciepłym ramieniu, ciaśniej obejmując blondyna.

\- Popraw swoje notatki. Operacja zakończyła się stuprocentowym sukcesem.

* * *

 _Damn, anatomia Genosa była ciężka do ogarnięcia po polsku. Mam nadzieję, że aż tak źle nie wyszło...  
_


End file.
